New Kind of Person
by Smartysela
Summary: While escaping from Carcer Riddick meets a woman also escaping. At first she seems like any other crazy murderer but Riddick finds that shes alittle more than that.
1. Profile Of Aeron

Name- Aeron: slaughter, murder Ardal: high valor

Height- 1.74m

Weight- 75kg

Age- 33 years (May 24)

Echolocation:

Due to acute furyan senses, self training & conditioning Aeron is able to use echolocation. This allows her to use vibrations & sounds to develop a picture in her mind of objects that the sound bounces off of or where vibrations came from. Because her senses are so acute she gets an incredibly clear picture

Likes- breaking out of prison, teasing mercs, danger & adventure, being provocative

Dislikes- staying in one place, being putdown, mercs

Family: Mother-died trying to protect her

Father-killed during the Furyan massacre

History- Born a year before Riddick. Born into a matriarch family where females are typically born as alpha Furyans. Like all furyan children she lived a harsh life. When Necromongers came to the planet, Aeron's father was killed trying to defend the city. Her mother fled & the pair lived on a humble planet called Titus. Her mother told her stories of their planet & their culture. Her mother gave Aeron her father's pair brass knuckle blades. Her father had already tied a piece of his wife's shirt to the handle; Aeron tied a piece of her father's shirt on the other handle. The two lived there for 10 years before they were tracked down. Her mother was killed but Aeron fled living in the woods for 3 more years. Watching her planet die & mother being killed fractured her psyche. While her mother was alive she taught her about survival & hunting. She was then found by mercs who were looking for people to fight for entertainment at a fighting coliseum. She quickly had to learn' how to kill & disable a person w/ various weapons from knives to guns. She fought men women & creatures from other planets for 2 years. They were kept in cages like animals. She was the top fighter but was sick & tired of being treated as an animal. Being treated this way destroyed her mind she became a full blown sociopath & killed the guards to escape. She made her way to the head of the coliseum & tortured him for a few hours. She then killed him using his severed thumb to use his ship. From then on she roamed planets looking for excitement & danger. She is wanted by for killing the head of the coliseum, & various other officials for fun. she generally doesn't kill for excitement but for survival; though she is not above going out off her way to kill people who did her harm. Aeron's left arm was injured in the coliseum. Though she learned how to deal with the hindrance it was still considerably weaker and less exact than her right. Aeron found a doctor who specialized in prosthetics. When the doctor refused to cut off her arm and replace it Aeron threatened to kill his family. The doctor promised to do the operation. She then searched for a weapon specialist who modified the hand to produce needles in the fingertips to stab into victims. Aeron returns to her home planet occasionally for a "vacation" or as a safe place.


	2. Meeting and Running

Riddick ran down the hall of the prison grumbling.

_I hate prisons, always taking your shit and hiding it somewhere. _

Suddenly Riddick heard the sound of someone running towards him. And he stopped. Riddick with nowhere to hide stood silently waiting for the foe.

_Sounds about 7__0 kilograms or so, pretty light for a prison guard. _

The mysterious person had also slowed and walked silently around the corner. Quickly Riddick grabbed the unknown person's neck while she slightly stabbed 5 needles or blades into his gut.

"Who are you?" Riddick asked.

"I could ask you the same thing big boy "The woman said with a smile.

She was tall and solid. She had long black hair in a ponytail with olive skin like Riddick's. She had a relaxed expression on her face regarding the fact shows almost choked to death. The needles stabbing Riddick were actually prongs from her robotic hand.

The two turned and looked behind them as they heard the sound of guard's footsteps.

"No time for introductions but I say we help each other so we can both leave this hell hole. It's boring in Carcer." The female said. She turned her back leaving Riddick to stare at her back puzzled. He then turned to face what was coming around the corner. Riddick smiled at the woman's brash tactic.

"Whatever you say Hun, I just hope u can keep up."

She laughed, "Funny I was thinking the same thing about you."

After 3 minutes or so all of the guards were killed and searched.

"Bingo" the woman said. When Riddick firmed around the woman held a key card.

"What's it for"

" 's for confiscated items near the docking bay. I'm going to get my knives."

Riddick shrugged a shiv was a shiv to him.

"Aww come on big boy don't leave now, I was just having fun. Besides it should take 2 seconds. I'm sure we can find some nice stuff."

Riddick growled he did want his ulkas back.

"Fine." Riddick said grumpily walking forward.

"Good let's go. Oh wait what's your name?" she hurried her steps to catch up with the murderer.

"Riddick."

"Aeron. Pleased to meet you" she said sticking out a bloody hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 min later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riddick was going to hurt this lady.

The two were being shot at by a 4 man team from the only exit from the room. Riddick peered from around the box, suddenly one of the bullets ricocheedt off of the wall and hit the box right next to where Riddick's head was.

Oh yeah she was going to be hurt badly.

Riddick growled at the woman sitting next to him.

2 SECONDS HUH?

WELL IM NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO IN PUT MY HAND ON THE DNA SCANNER AND ALERT THE GUARDS!

The two said yelling over the sound of the shower of bullets.

Aeron looked for something anything that could help them. She looked at the metal cargo box and then at Riddick ushering at the box... Riddick looked at her puzzled.

_What is she doing__, she knows the cargo boxes are DNA encoded. Oh wait…no shit. _

Riddick placed his hand on the scanner and the box opened. The guards started to yell for more back up. Inside the box the pair found some grenades. Thank you.

Riddick grabbed one pulled the pin and then threw it.

Riddick pulled Aeron down and held her as the grenade exploded.

The two looked up and saw that the hallway was pitch black.

_Perfect_. Thought Riddick

"Um u can let go of me now" said Aeron laughing.

"Oh" Riddick slipped his arm from around Aeron's waist.

"Come on let's get going."

The two crept down the dark hallway.

"Careful where you step-"

"Because some of the wires are exposed I know."

Riddick looked at Aeron confused, "How ca-"

"THIS WAY! I heard some voices!"

Aeron quickly jumped up and grabbed a pipe above the guards' heads and snuck above them.

It was only a 5 man team. That was bare minimum for some one like Riddick _when he was alone _and Aeron already proved she could hold her own.

Aeron dropped behind the rear guard silently and broke his neck. Riddick went from hiding behind a box to creeping behind one of the lower guards and taking him out.

Co-commander one of them said shakily. He didn't fire in fear of shooting one of his teammates. _Dumb rookie._

"Don't worry you'll meet him again soon enough." Riddick said then he broke the man's neck with a loud _**Crack**_. Riddick looked around finding the guards all dead.

Aeron smiled at Riddick looking purplish like everything else.

"So as u were saying."

Riddick paused and thought; "what was I saying?"

"How can I see in the dark?"

"Oh yeah," the two were walking to the docking bay ready for any more guards.

"Well it's like echolocation like bats. I listen to vibrations and echoes and it gives me a picture. Anyway pick a ship."

Riddick looked around at the few ships that were available.

Riddick laughed out loud recognizing one of them.

"I say we take this one" Riddick said pointing.

"Why it looks like a piece of crap." Aeron said

Riddick laughed again. "No trust me it's a nice ship." _Besides I know it will piss the hell out of Toombs._

Aeron shrugged "whatever you say. Besides you let me get my knives so you can pick the ship."

The two boarded the ship. And looked around it was a nice three man crew ship. Easily enough it was finger print detailed. Aeron blew her breath on the scanner and found a piece of plastic to press on it.

Aeron smiled as the ship recognized "Toombs" and reset the ship to hers and Riddick's finger prints. Then the two were off.

"So who's Toombs?"

"Aww…just some rookie who had tried to catch me, He was so full of himself he forgot he was catching a mass murderer. I killed his crew and tied him to a tree in the middle of a forest just to screw with him. I thought it was funny, Figured he died." Riddick said shrugging.

Aeron looked at Riddick with a blank expression and the burst out laughing.

"Oh damn you kill the mans crew tie him to a tree to scare the shit out of him leave him to die and then just to piss him off more steal his ship." Aeron couldn't stop laughing. "Damn I wish we could stay to see his face."

Riddick watched her laugh. It sounded…real. Like a happy woman, someone who planted flowers and had kids or like she taught three and four year olds at a daycare, not a fellow mass murderer who smiled after ripping a hole in a man's torso. On the outside minus the dirt blood and scars she looked like a house wife but Riddick could tell on the inside there was a much darker person one who enjoyed the screams, the blood and the danger. And oddly enough Riddick liked both sides.

Riddick calibrated the ship to leave the system and set it to auto pilot. Riddick stood up and walked around to Aeron's back.

Aeron tensed and her mood instantly turned defensive. "What are you doing?" Aeron questioned.

Riddick chuckled. She also knew not to trust him. Suspicion: always ready to surface. Riddick liked that too.

Riddick leaned down close to Aeron's ear. "Something interested me?" Riddick leaned in closer to Aeron's neck and drew in a long breath. Riddick listened and watched for her reaction. Aeron visibly relaxed but her pulse quickened and she leaned her body closer to Riddick. "Fascinating…" Riddick pulled away and sat down in his chair again. Aeron grin "Does that mean I get a gold star?"

Riddick only grinned in response to the question. "So where should we go?" "We can go to Salvus; it's the planet I grew up on." Aeron growled as she said this. "It's a safe planet no mercs mainly tourists, so we would go unnoticed. I have a house there, I visit sometimes."

"Why, you have family there?" Riddick asked.

Aeron smiled brightly but it was a fake, pained smile. "Used to…"

Riddick turned back to the controls and plotted the course.


	3. Landing and Stealing

Hi smartysela. This is the next chapter it's shorter than the last because I'm splitting this one in two. I'm going to start off each chapter with a little from the one before it. Hope you enjoy.

Aeron – I know I am

Inimicus, _Auris__,_ Oculus, and Bellus mean enemy/foe, ear, eye and handsome/beautiful respectively.

Riddick only grinned in response to the question. "So where should we go?" "We can go to Salvus; it's the planet I grew up on." Aeron growled as she said this. "It's a safe planet no mercs mainly tourists, so we would go unnoticed. I have a house there, I visit sometimes."

"Why, you have family there?" Riddick asked.

Aeron smiled brightly but it was a fake, pained smile. "Used to…"

Riddick turned back to the controls and plotted the course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aeron woke to the sound of the engine blaring. Quickly checking the screen Aeron found that the ship was low on fuel. "Riddick! Wake the hell up!" Aeron growled. Riddick grumbled and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "what the hell is wrong?" he nearly yelled noticing the warning signal.

"This damn ship has no fuel."Aeron mutter. Going through the navigational system Aeron groaned. "Just when we entered the Inimicus system filled with all these damn mercs."

"So where are we going we have to stop somewhere." Riddick yelled over the siren.

"Well our best bet would be Inimicus 3." Aeron yelled back.

"Fine then plot the course" Riddick growled turning off the siren.

Landing on Inimicus 3

"Now once we get off" Aeron said handing Riddick a cloak, "you need to shut up ok. You're the more famous psycho so I will do the talking."

"Whatever you say..." Riddick said putting on the cloak and its hood.

As the two landed in a small local docking area they notice the hustle and bustle of the locals and visitors. "Can I help you?" a man asked them as they left the ship. Aeron smiled "yes sir that would be great. We actually we need some gas for our ship. " "I can help but it also looks like your ship has some minor damages I can take care off also." Aeron created a pained expression. "Ahh I don't know…we are can of short on time here. How long will it take?"

"Well for a pretty young girl like you I should have it done tomorrow around 8:00." the man smiled trying to impress Aeron.

"Really oh my gosh thank you! So how much will we owe you?"

"Id say about 1500UDS." The man smiled. "Thank you. By the way I'm _**Auris**___and he's Oculus" "Nice to meet you both," He smiled more at Aeron than Riddick. The two left and once out of ear shot Aeron started laughing drawing more attention than need. "Auris shut up." Riddick said grabbing her arm and pulling her into an alley. She continued her giggle fit before stopping to breathe. "Omg did you hear that man try to flirt with me. 'Well for a young girl like you.'" Aeron said imitating him and laughing again. Riddick started to laugh also partly at the creepy old man and partly at Aeron's silliness. "Come on," Riddick said chuckling and leading them back into the streets "we need to find some money." "We would make lots of money if we could rent you off to some ladies. I'm sure they'd pay loads for an hour with _the bronz_e _Bellus._" Aeron laughed again.

Riddick looked back at like she was insane. Aeron frowned "well I don't hear you coming up with any thing."

The two stopped sitting at a public bench and think some more. "Well why don't we just kill him." Riddick suggested. Aeron shook her head, "no he was a nice little weirdo, there a dying breed." Aeron watched citizens walk by happily about their day.

"Ill be 30 minutes." Aeron got up and walked away.

_Where the hell is she…?_ After a while of walking sitting and scouting the areaAeron returned with a smile.

"What did you do" Riddick frowned. Aeron pouted in response. "You don't trust me you ass. And to think I got us 2500 UDS" Riddick looked bewildered. "How?"

"Pick pocketing duh. Easy enough here." Aeron threw up a small leather sack she had also stolen. "How much did we collect from the guards?" Riddick fished the money out of his pocket, "About 500 UDS" and shoved it back in. "yeah we can sleep in a bed tonight!" Aeron stood cheering. Riddick grabbed Aeron leading her to a cheap hotel he had seen.


	4. Laying and Holding

"What did you do" Riddick frowned. Aeron pouted in response. "You don't trust me you ass. And to think I got us 2500 UDS" Riddick looked bewildered. "How?"

"Pick pocketing duh. Easy enough here." Aeron threw up a small leather sack she had also stolen. "How much did we collect from the guards?" Riddick fished the money out of his pocket, "About 500 UDS" and shoved it back in. "yeah we can sleep in a bed tonight!" Aeron stood cheering. Riddick grabbed Aeron leading her to a cheap hotel he had seen.

The two walked toward a 5 story building, for a crappy hotel it looked nice enough on the outside. Before they entered Aeron noticed a young woman at the service desk trying to get a better look at Riddick. She craned her neck to look though the dirty glass door.

_He must have visited earlier while waiting for me…_Aeron thought slyly.

Aeron smiled and linked her arms with Riddick. He looked down at her weird but she only shook her head grinning madly. When the two entered they heard a jingle indicating their entrance.

The woman frowned when she saw the pair linking arms but immediately her 'I need this job' smile reappeared. "Hi, I'm Elkie. How may I help you?" Elkie gapped at Riddick, completely ignoring Aeron.

Riddick looked at her flatly and stayed silent. "Well honey," Aeron scoffed trying to gain the woman's attention, when she looked at Aeron, Elkie's face turned from awe to disgust, "we would like a room for the night, 1 bed please." Aeron smirked. Riddick tensed and squeezed Aeron arm hard. Luckily the clerk didn't notice as she was too busy glaring daggers at Aeron through her smile.

"Just sign here," Aeron signed the guest book, "your room is 406 and here is you key." The woman dropped the key into Riddick's hand but Aeron could tell Elkie would much rather prefer to jab it into her eye.

Aeron only smiled and pulled Riddick toward the elevator. Once on the contraption and the door closed Riddick growled loudly at Aeron. "Do you always have to screw with people's minds?" "Well I don't see how it was a bad trade," Aeron giggled, "I got to crush the pixie and I get to sleep in the same bed as you."

Riddick looked at Aeron and grumbled something. Aeron laughed as the doors opened to the 4th floor. She walked down the hall and counted, "403, 404, 405 and 406!" Aeron jumped for joy as she slid the key card in the slot. The door opened into a relatively small but clean room with a large bed. It was painted a light blue color with white sheets and a dark blue rug.

"Elkwhatever may have been jealous but she did give us a nice room." Aeron shook her head in approval and took off her cloak and hopped onto the bed. "Not too comfy but it's better than a cell." Aeron smiled. While Aeron checked out the main room Riddick wandered into the bathroom. The bathroom was painted a dark blue like the color of the rugs. It was plain with the shower taking up most of the bathroom.

"It's nice for 500uds." Riddick said leaving to lie on the bed. When he entered the main room Aeron was sprawled over the bed. "Move." He commanded. Aeron grumbled something into the pillow she was hugging. Riddick walked over and lifted her easily.

Aeron gasped and flailed in Riddick's grasp, Riddick promptly laid Aeron on one side of the bed. She looked from her pillow and glared. Riddick laughed at her causing the bed to rumble. Riddick laid down and closed his eyes. "You're right it isn't that comfy." Riddick grumbled groggily. Aeron only got up in response into the bathroom.

2 Hours later

Riddick woke to the smell of food. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked outside. It was about dusk. Riddick looked next to him and saw that Aeron was eating something. Riddick sat up and yawned. "Afternoon sleepy head." Aeron said through her food. She swallowed. "I bought sandwiches and got some fruit for desert." Aeron pointed at Riddick's sandwich on the desk. She had already eaten her sandwich and was now eating an orange.

Riddick sat up and grabbed his food and ate in silence. Once he was done he searched through the selection of deserts. He chose an apple and sat on the bed. After taking a bite and swallowing Riddick said "when you say 'got some' you mean stole right?" Aeron shrugged, "'got', 'stole', it's all the same thing."

Juice dripped down Aeron's chin and disappeared down her shirt. Not that Riddick was staring…Aeron reached next to her and grabbed a napkin to wipe her chin. Riddick tried to focus on his apple but it was hard not to stare as Aeron ate another wedge of her orange. Again the juice tricked out of her mouth. Riddick couldn't help it…

"Ahh1 what are you- Oh god Riddick…" Aeron moaned as Riddick grabbed her hands and proceeded to lick her neck. Following the trail to her lips Riddick lapped at Aeron's mouth. Aeron opened her mouth willingly, eager to continue. Aeron dropped her orange and grabbed onto Riddick's shirt in an effort to bring him closer. Riddick growled and slid one hand to the small of Aeron's back to make their bodies flush. Aeron eyes that had long fluttered closed, opened shocked, she needed to breath!

Riddick pulled them apart and rested his head in Aeron's shoulder panting. "You know… I generally don't…like oranges but..." Riddick laughed causing them to both rumble. Aeron laughed along and sighed. "Riddick we can't do this now," Riddick looked at her puzzled he didn't see the problem. "Its not that I don't want to …trust me its not…we need to get up early and…id be keeping you up all night." Riddick and Aeron laughed in each other's arms.

"Ok I get it" Riddick let go of his tight hold on Aeron and she got up. "I will make a promise though…" Aeron said stretching letting her back pop. "And what's that?" Riddick questioned lounging on his side of the bed. "Well once we reach my planet we can continue where we left off." "Sounds good" Riddick smiled.

"Good. Now that that's settled I'm going to take a shower to get ready for bed." Aeron's said walking toward the bathroom and shutting the door. "Oh," Aeron popped her had out of the door. "And if I hear you trying to sneak in I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Riddick chuckled "Don't worry you wont hear me." Aeron shook her head to hide her smile. "I mean it." She said closing the door. Riddick smiled to himself in thought of what was to come. _I guess Carcer wasn't so bad. _Riddick thought among other things. His eyes drifted closed and he heard the sound of the shower turning off.


	5. Running and Goofing

"Good. Now that that's settled I'm going to take a shower to get ready for bed." Aeron's said walking toward the bathroom and shutting the door. "Oh," Aeron popped her had out of the door. "And if I hear you trying to sneak in I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Riddick chuckled "Don't worry you wont hear me." Aeron shook her head to hide her smile. "I mean it." She said closing the door. Riddick smiled to himself in thought of what was to come. _I guess Carcer wasn't so bad. _Riddick thought among other things. His eyes drifted closed and he heard the sound of the shower turning off.

Next Morning (5:00)

Riddick woke to the feeling of something being thrown at his face. "Riddick!" Aeron whispered loudly. Riddick sat up and pulled his shirt off of his own face. "What in the-" "SHHH-" Aeron whispered as she struggled to pull her pants on. "I was walking around the roof and saw some mercs come inside." "That doesn't mean anything." Riddick said groggily, trying to get comfortable. "How about the fact they said they were looking for Auris and Oculus." Aeron said tying her boots.

Riddick quickly hopped out of bed and threw on his shirt and boots. Aeron was all set and grabbed Riddick's pack and cloak and threw it to him. "Let's go." Riddick said heading for the door.

As soon as he touched the handle someone knocked on the door. Shit Aeron mouthed. The pair quickly but quietly sneaked toward the window. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" They heard through the door. Riddick quickly climbed out of the window. One of the men quickly kicked open the door as Aeron dropped down missing her.

The meaner man yelled as Riddick grabbed Aeron's arm catching her. The two climbed over to their neighbor's window and then swiftly climbed up. One of the mercs looked out the window, "There they are!" "Get on the damn elevator!" "Fuck!" Aeron growled as she climbed. The two made it to the top before the mercs. "Which way are we going!" Riddick yelled. "We need to make our way toward the residential part of town!" Aeron said pointing. Aeron jumped on to a lower building and ran to the next ledge. Riddick following promptly behind, Aeron scaled the next building making sure to climb care fully.

In the distance the pair heard the mercs bust open the roof door. Aeron made it to the top and hid behind the raised ledge of the building. "Fucking Bastards!" the cruel one said. Riddick ducked be hind the ledge just as the merc looked in their direction. "What the fuck are we going to do now?" Riddick whispered. "How the fuck should I know!" Aeron whispered loudly. The pair watched as the leader made hand signals and sent his men in different directions. One pair was headed in their direction.

"Fuck" Riddick whispered. As the pair of mercs scaled the building Aeron whispered to Riddick and he nodded. Just as the pair of mercs reached to top of the building Aeron took her trench knifes and stabbed the 2 men in the neck. Quickly Riddick grabbed both bleeding men onto their side of the ledge.

Riddick groaned "dammit I'm dirty now…" Aeron looked at Riddick surprised and smothered her laughter with her bloody hand. Aeron crouched sneaking to the next building. "We could be killed at any second and you worried that you're dirty." Aeron laughed again as she climbed down. Aeron spotted an open window in someone's house.

"Come on" she whispered. Jumping on to the ledge of the window above the open one, Aeron heard the sound of the mercs cursing. "Must have found the bodies." Aeron quickly yet silently swung herself into the house. Moving forward to make room for Riddick, Aeron looked around the room and at the sleeping bodies of who she supposed were husband and wife. Aeron smiled at the lingerie on the lamp.

_Must have been fun…_ Aeron thought laughing. Riddick appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Reminds me of that promise you made…" Aeron smiled and turned around in Riddick's arms. Aeron gently brushed her lips against his, teasing. Riddick grumbled and smashed their lips together. Aeron moaned at Riddick's roughness. "Mmm" the man in bed mumbled. The kissing couple stood like statues, not even breathing, not daring to move at all until sometime. The two parted and Aeron started to laugh.

She walked out of the room and looked for the bathroom to wash her hands. Riddick followed, "what are you doing?" Aeron rolled her eyes, "I think the old man would notice if we had blood on us…" Riddick frowned she was right. After a little tidying up in the bathroom, the two made their way down stairs, where they were greeted by the family guard dog. The dog growled loudly lowering his head. Riddick stepped forward and looked the do in the eyes. The dog immediately stopped and walked up to the stranger. Aeron gasped, "do did you do that?"

Riddick smiled "it's an animal thing." The two instantly heard a peep behind them. They whirled around to see a young girl of 5 or 6 holding her stuffed duck tightly to her chest. _Shit_ thought both adults. "u-um…" the girl's voice trembled afraid for her life. Aeron looked on her with pity. "Shh. Its ok honey. Don't be scared." Aeron squatted now the same height as the girl. "What's your name?" the girl stayed quite. "How about I tell you my name first. I'm Arius and He's Oculus." The girl shifted uncomfortably and looked down but spoke, "I-I'm Kyra…" Aeron smiled, "such a pretty name. So Kyra do you know how to keep a secret?" Kyra shook her head "good then don't tell anyone we were here ok. Look I'll even give you this."

Aeron reached in her pocket to pull out some candy and stuck out her hand to offer it. Kyra's face lit up as she saw the sweets in her hand. "Ok miss thank you." Kyra smiled and hugged Aeron and hugged Riddick's leg and ran upstairs. This time Riddick looked at Aeron amazed. "How did you do that?" Aeron stood and smiled "it's a woman thing." and left out the front door. Riddick smiled and shook his head following her.


	6. Leaving And More Goofing

The girl shifted uncomfortably and looked down but spoke, "I-I'm Kyra…" Aeron smiled, "such a pretty name. So Kyra do you know how to keep a secret?" Kyra shook her head "good then don't tell anyone we were here ok. Look I'll even give you this."

Aeron reached in her pocket to pull out some candy and stuck out her hand to offer it. Kyra's face lit up as she saw the sweets in her hand. "Ok miss thank you." Kyra smiled and hugged Aeron and hugged Riddick's leg and ran upstairs. This time Riddick looked at Aeron amazed. "How did you do that?" Aeron stood and smiled "it's a woman thing." and left out the front door. Riddick smiled and shook his head following her.

Riddick looked out on the empty silent street and stood for a moment taking in the silence. From what he could tell it was 6:00. Still 2 hours until we get our ship. Riddick looked up to see Aeron sitting on a ledge of a small building ushering him up. Once Riddick reached the top Aeron was scanning the surrounding buildings. "Well we could head there and sleep for a few hours." Aeron said pointing. Sleep. That reminded Riddick he had been rudely interrupted in the middle of it. He yawned. "That sounds good."

Headed in that direction, Riddick scaled buildings to reach the top of a church like structure. Aeron reached the top shortly after. Riddick plopped down to rest against one of the ledges. Aeron stood frowning at him, "what are you doing?" Riddick frowned, "what do you mean?" "You have no idea how to get comfortable…" Riddick looked around and smirked, "well I don't exactly see a 5 star hotel room here, do you?" Aeron frowned and took off her cloak and rolled it into a pillow.

She placed it on the ground and commanded Riddick hand her his cloak and to lay his head on the pillow. Riddick complied and laid down. Aeron threw the cloak over him like a blanket and snuggled next to him, using his chest as her pillow. Riddick had to admit that was a lot better. Riddick wrapped his arm around Aeron and drifted to sleep

~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~

Riddick was finally the first to wake and by his judgment it was 8:15 or so. Riddick shook Aeron on his chest and she yawned waking up. Aeron stretched like a cat and shielded here eyes from the sun. "Dammit, what time is it?" Aeron stood stretching. Riddick stood and looked at Aeron. "Skin o'clock." Aeron turned to glare at Riddick. "1. Fuck you. 2. That joke sucked, you suck."

Riddick laughed putting on his cloak, "I can see someone's not a morning person." Aeron grabbed her cloak from the ground and put it on, her back toward Riddick, "again number 1." Riddick rubbed his head and looked out to the docks. "Come on Grumpy." Riddick climbed down the building Aeron following. "1."

Before making their way onto the crowded street, Riddick and Aeron pulled their hoods over their heads and walked with their heads down. Once they reached the man's ship yard, he greeted Aeron with a smile. "Oh hello my pretty. I almost thought you weren't coming." Aeron looked up at the man and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Of course id come back to see you…" The man smiled, "so like I told you yesterday it will be 1500 usd". Aeron kept eye contact with the man and held her hand behind her for the money. Riddick plopped the bag in her hand and Aeron grinned. Pulling out the exact change Aeron dropped it into his hand, nodded to Riddick to get on the ship and pecked the man on both cheeks. The man looked in surprise as Aeron hopped on the ship quickly, leaving.

Once the pair had safely left the city, Aeron laughed as she walked to her seat next to Riddick. Riddick shook his head, "what is the matter with you?" Aeron laughed more, "I don't know I just like having fun." Riddick stood, "just plot the course." The pair switched seats and Riddick laid back in his seat to close his eyes. Aeron finished and glanced at Riddick's resting form. She smiled a wicked smile and snuck over to him. "What…" he said as he felt Aeron slide on to his lap.

"Nothing just having some more fun…" Aeron whispered trailing her fingers, flesh and robotic, up and down Riddick chest and running her nails over his nipples. Riddick growled and grabbed her hands keeping them firmly at her sides. Aeron smiled and leaned forward to kiss Riddick softly. Riddick smiled and quickly avoided her lips. Aeron frowned and tried again with the same results. Riddick licked Aeron's neck lightly and Aeron shuddered. Aeron tried her best to sound stern as Riddick continued his assault. "let me kiss you-" her voice cut off as Riddick bit down.

Riddick frowned but there was still laughter on his eyes. "not after you kissed the dirty old man." Aeron gasped and frowned "you're a fucking ass!" she motioned to get up but Riddick held her firmly. "let go…I don't want to play if I cant kiss…" Riddick grinned and pulled Aeron's arms to bring her face closer. She pouted at Riddick higher strength, "come on I was just kidding." Aeron turned her head and Riddick frowned letting go. _Its better to leave her alone than to keep pestering_ thought Riddick. He leaned back in his chair to fall back asleep.

Riddick was almost asleep when he felt lips against his. Riddick still drowsy responded slowly. Aeron frowned against him. Aeron bit his lip and forced her tongue in Riddick's mouth. Riddick groaned loudly as he felt Aeron move from his lips to his ear and pinched his nipples. Aeron bit Riddick's ear and slid her hands under his shirt. Suddenly she stopped.

Riddick's eyes flew open to see a smirking Aeron above him. "You know its no fair to sneak up on a sleeping man." Riddick said. Aeron shrugged and sat back in her seat content with her work.


End file.
